


Shadow

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre-Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Sam leaving for Stanford.





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/post/179502954047/oranges-pour-over-the-valley-the-sun-beckoning)
> 
> Based on: Lost Time Memory

Oranges pour over the valley; the sun beckoning for rest, allowing the moon to finally rise in the darkness that follows. There’s a blue bus sign a few feet away, one he’s seen in maps from a gas stop near the motel a couple weeks ago.

And, here, Sam stood, duffle bag slung over his shoulder as he begins to walk down the concrete path. Leaving everything he knows, everything that made him burst in pent-up frustration and anger and exhaustion, for something better.

Then there’s a force tugging him back, gentle fingers wrapping around his wrist, and his head swerves over to meet locks of dirty blonde with pleading green eyes that glisten in the rays looming behind him. 

_Dean._

“Don’t leave.”

It’s barely a whisper, softly brushing against the shell of Sam’s ears, and those pink lips part again before shutting to swallow empty words. The grip begins to tighten to the point that it pinches and they seem so dainty-his big brother’s hands-as they beg for stability. And it’s almost enough to make Sam turn back, but then he remembers the hunts. He remembers the heartbreak. He remembers dad.

“You’re annoying,” Sam says, instead, breaking away from the hold as he trudges forward. Never glancing back because he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to move on.

He boards the ever so eerie bus that arrives at the station, gulping nervously as if he were about to walk into a lion’s den without any weapons. Yet there’s relief-freedom-beyond the cavern that Sam yearns for, so he continues on. The doors shut behind him as he enters and he notices that it’s completely vacant except for the old driver whose skin is so shriveled that you can see the bones poking through. He doesn’t let himself think about it, seating himself in one of the seats near the back.

Pupils peek through the windows, unwillingly searching for Dean-for his big brother-and there’s no one there. Just the hollow husk of once was.

He twists back and leans his head against the bus window, unable to escape from the disappointment searing in his gut.


End file.
